A Pair of Star
by Grey Chocolate
Summary: Ketika seorang gadis menyukai bintang yang bersinar, akankah ia juga menjadi bintang yang bersinar? Akankah keduanya menjadi sepasang bintang di langit? SasuHina [AU] [UPDATE]
1. First of All

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ooh! Naruto Nippon © ANIPLEX**

**SasuHina+slights/AU+FANON/OoC+IC**

•

**A Pair of Star  
**

* * *

**Chapter I : Beginning**

**H**inata mendengarkan sebuah siaran radio dari ponsel depannya dengan khidmat. Matanya terpejam dan segaris senyuman selalu terulas di bibirnya. Ia bahkan tak mendengar suara panggilan Neji yang menyuruhnya untuk menuju meja makan karena sudah tiba saatnya mereka makan malam. Gadis bersurai ikal _indigo_ itu begitu menikmati saat-saat gendang telinganya menangkap suara dari acara yang disiarkan dua kali dalam seminggu itu.

"_**Selamat malam! Masih bersama Uchiha Sasuke di Ooh! Naruto Nippon, atau kita ganti saja menjadi Ooh! Sasuke Nippon karena Dobe itu sepertinya terjebak macet. Oh, hell. Sejak kapan di Konoha ada mobil?**__" _

Hinata tertawa kecil. Wajahnya berbinar-binar dan menyemarakan antusiasme pada acara tersebut. Ia kembali memejamkan mata dan mendengarkan dengan seksama kelanjutannya.

"_**Baiklah, hari ini kita akan membahas tentang Audisi Pemeran Baru di serial Naruto.**__"_

Hinata membelalak. _'Audisi?'_

Ia meraih sebuah bolpoin dan mencatat apa saja yang Sasuke sampaikan perihal audisi. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk Hinata agar bisa mengenal Sasuke secara langsung!

Acara _Ooh_! Naruto _Nippon_ yang barusan Hinata dengar merupakan sebuah acara radio yang diselenggarakan untuk meramaikan euforia pemirsa setia penggemar serial drama Naruto di televisi. Drama tersebut utamanya diperankan oleh aktor bernama Uzumaki Naruto sebagai tokoh sentral protagonis dan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai tokoh sentral antagonis. Mengisahkan seputar persaingan antara keduanya dan persahabatan. Bertemakan dunia ninja yang masih cukup tradisional walaupun sudah ada _wireless_ yang memberikan sedikit sentuhan teknologi modern. Tentunya para aktor itu menggunakan nama asli mereka di drama walau tidak semua demikian dan ya, Hinata menyukai Sasuke. Garis bawahi. Menyukai, bukan menggemari. Awalnya Hinata melihat Sasuke memerankan tokoh antagonis sebagai _shinigami_ di sebuah serial yang mengisahkan _butler_ dan Sasuke juga pernah memerankan tokoh yang menggunakan nama sebuah negara. Dari sanalah Hinata terkagum-kagum. Sasuke selalu maksimal ketika memerankan tokoh yang dibawakannya. Ia bisa terlihat menyeramkan, lucu, menyenangkan bahkan menyebalkan sesuai alur. Puncaknya, Hinata kembali melihat Sasuke berperan dalam serial Naruto. rasa kagum yang ia pendam selama tiga tahun itu mulai berubah jadi rasa cinta. Ini ia sadari ketika ia akhirnya menolak banyak pernyataan cinta dan merasa bahwa ia harus mengambil langkah agar bisa berkenalan dengan Sasuke secara langsung.

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, ia bisa menemukan kesempatan langka yang sudah barang tentu teramat sayang untuk dilewatkan begitu saja. Bayangkan! Bila berhasil, ia dapat berada dalam serial yang sama dengan Sasuke, berbincang, dan ia bahkan berada di dunia yang sama dengan Sasuke, dunia akting! Hinata mematikan ponsel. Acara yang ia nanti-nanti telah usai dan membuat sang Hyuuga berkhayal.

"Hinata? _Oi_!" Sebuah tangan yang mengibas di depan wajah sang gadis sontak membuat gadis pemilik kelereng _lavender_ itu tersentak ke belakang. Ia mendongak sedikit dan menemukan seseorang dengan wajah nyaris serupanya.

"Neji-_nii_? Apa yang Neji-_nii_ lakukan di kamarku? Kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu dulu?" Hyuuga gadis tampak merengut sehingga bibirnya maju beberapa senti dan dahinya berkerut.

Pemuda bersurai pendek dengan poni menyamping berwarna coklat itu menepuk dahi. "Aku sudah mengetuk pintu kamarmu dan berteriak memanggilmu berkali-kali untuk mengajakmu makan malam. Tapi, jika sudah mendengar acara radio itu kau pasti langsung mengabaikan apa pun."

Wajah Hinata langsung menunjukkan air muka bersalah. Ia memang kerapkali lupa diri jika sudah berada di depan ponsel sembari mendengar suara aktor yang disukainya berkumandang.

"_Gomen ne_, Neji-_nii_!"

Sang sepupu mengangguk sekali dan segera menyuruh gadis yang usianya setahun lebih muda tersebut untuk segera turun ke lantai dasar.

* * *

Dua Hyuuga itu makan dengan tenang. Neji memang terampil memasak. Hampir setiap hari ia yang selalu memasakan makanan untuk Hinata. Mereka berdua seringkali ditinggal pergi orang tua mereka masing-masing yang merupakan pengusaha sehingga sangat jarang menemukan keluarga Hyuuga dapat menyantap panganan bersama dalam satu meja dan Neji pun tinggal bersama Hinata untuk alasan yang sama.

Hinata memandang sang sepupu yang tengah mengapit chicken katsu dengan sumpit. Ia teringat tentang audisi yang tadi disiarkan.

"N-Neji-_nii_! _Eto_, boleh aku berkata sesuatu …?"

Alis sang tampan terangkat. Ia meletakkan kembali sumpitnya di atas mangkuk nasi.

"_Hn_? Kenapa kau jadi gugup seperti itu, Hinata?"

Hyuuga Hinata mulai memainkan jemari. "A-ada _casting_ drama Naruto _Shippuden _untuk mengisi beberapa peran. Pendaftaran melalui _online_ sedangkan audisinya dilaksanakan lusa nanti."

Alis Neji masih terangkat. "Lalu?"

"Aku ingin ikut, Neji-_nii_. B-bisa Neji-_nii_ antarkan aku besok? Besok, 'kan, hari Sabtu. Kita libur. Jika lulus audisi, k-katanya akan langsung syuting pada hari Minggu."

"Tidak bisa. Berbahaya sekali seorang gadis polos sepertimu merambah dunia hiburan yang gemerlap dengan banyak hal. Salah-salah kau bisa terperosok dalam keindahan duniawi, Hinata!"

"Tapi!" Hinata bersikukuh. "Aku ingin bersama dengan Sasuke-_kun_, Neji-_nii_! Neji-_nii _sendiri tahu bagaimana perasaanku padanya, bukan? Perasaan yang melebihi seorang penggemar."

_Lavender_ Neji memandang lurus wajah Hinata yang ditekuk. Ia menghela napas. Ia tahu, sangat tahu malah. Hinata selalu berseri-seri setiap melihat wajah Sasuke di layar kaca. Ia selalu mengoleksi segala hal tentang Sasuke meski ia tidak pernah masuk menjadi anggota _fansclub_ karena beralasan bahwa ia bukan penggemar, melainkan seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta pada pemuda.

Pemuda bersurai coklat pendek itu mengacak poni dan beranjak dari kursinya. Ia berjalan ke sisi Hinata.

"Aku akan ikut audisi juga. Aku akan menemanimu, Hinata. Jadi, tolong, jangan memasang raut wajah murung lagi," pinta Neji lembut.

* * *

Hinata mencengkeram jaket kelabu yang Neji kenakan. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka ia dan Neji dapat lulus _casting_ yang diadakan dan bahkan memegang peranan yang cukup utama yakni sebagai gadis yang mengagumi tokoh utama sedang Neji mendapat peran seorang ninja jenius yang berharga diri tinggi. Seperti halnya yang lain, drama ini memang mengadaptasi kehidupan ninja dan masing-masing pemeran akan menggunakan nama asli mereka masing-masing. Tentu saja untuk marga tidak semuanya asli. Seperti contoh Uchiha Itachi. Marganya bukanlah Uchiha. Karena, Sasuke adalah anak tunggal. Itachi hanya mengadopsi nama marga Sasuke agar mereka terlihat dari keluarga atau klan yang sama dalam drama. Sekadar kebutuhan berakting.

Untuk hari ini, jantung Hinata berdebar kencang. Para staf telah menanti ia, Neji dan beberapa pemeran baru lainnya.

"Silahkan kemari kalian semua. Kita akan syuting di sebelah sini." Seorang staf menunjukkan arah pada para pemeran baru. ia harus berdehem beberapa kali ketika banyak dari para pemeran baru yang sibuk melihat ke segala arah sehingga mengabaikan instruksinya. "Silahkan kemari kalian semua!"

Seluruh pemeran yang sadar akan panggilan sang staf akhirnya menurut dan ikut mengekor di belakang langkahnya.

Seorang staf yang memegang lembaran dokumen perlahan maju. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam, sebelumnya. "Selamat pagi, semuanya. Pertama, aku mengucapkan terima kasih pada kalian semua yang telah bersedia memenuhi panggilan syuting dan selamat tentunya karena mulai sekarang kalian akan ikut bekerja sama bersama kami selama beberapa waktu ke depan. Ada beberapa hal yang perlu kusampaikan pada kalian."

Staf tersebut membalik lembar dokumennya. "Pertama, tolong jangan membuat keributan di sekitar lokasi syuting dan jangan berkeliling lokasi syuting jika tak ada kepentingan. Kalian masih pendatang baru di sini. Jadi, aku harap kalian menyadari status kalian. Kedua, mulai sekarang jika ada kontrak baru atau undangan acara untuk kalian, kalian harus mengkonfirmasikannya pada kami. Karena, kalian diorbitkan oleh kami dan berada di bawah naungan kami, dan yang terakhir …." Mata staf itu berkilat. Seluruh pemeran baru menenggak ludah.

"Berjuanglah!" Ekspresi serius di wajah sang staf sirna digantikan ekpresi ramah. "Kami mengharapkan kalian untuk dapat menaikkan _rating_ drama ini."

Para pemeran tersenyum, apa yang dikatakan staf seperti sebuah tantangan yang memancing adrenalin mereka.

"BAIK!"

* * *

Hinata bersembunyi di belakang Neji. Pandangannya terarah pada salah seorang dari dua pemuda tampan yang tengah tertawa sembari berlatih membaca naskah. Siapa lagi? Pastilah Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda _raven_ yang merupakan pemeran antagonis di serialnya itu tengah menyikut punggung Itachi ketika sang kakak mengajaknya becanda.

'_Itu Sasuke-kun yang asli. Astaga, t-tampan sekali!'_ Sang Hyuuga memekik senang.

"Hinata? Aku dipanggil ke meja rias. Kau duduklah di sana." Neji menunjuk sebuah kursi yang berjajar di seberang.

"_Eeeh_?"

Hinata merasa tidak rela, bagaimanapun ia belum berkenalan dengan siapa pun. Jadi, ia tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Neji.

"Ayolah, Hinata. Jika kau seperti ini terus, kau bisa dikeluarkan pihak produksi. Duduklah dengan tenang dan persiapkan dirimu untuk berakting."

* * *

Hinata membaca naskahnya dengan tenang di sebuah kursi seperti apa yang Neji perintahkan. Di adegan pertamanya, Hyuuga manis itu harus berakting sebagai seorang gadis pemalu dan gagap bila bertemu tokoh utama protagonis yakni Naruto. _Scene_ yang harus dimainkannya adalah muncul di depan Naruto yang dikisahkan baru berlatih selama tiga tahun. Bukan peran yang terlalu sulit, ia cukup bertingkah gagap dan pingsan. Hinata jadi gugup. Ia takut ia lupa dialog atau melakukan kesalahan-kesalahan yang membuatnya tampil memalukan saat Sasuke berada di sana dan menontonnya.

Hinata melirik Sasuke dan tersihir untuk terus memandang sang pemuda yang kala itu tampak serius menekuri naskah di tangannya, Itachi tak tampak lagi menemani sang pemuda. Sesekali Hinata dapat melihat Sasuke melatih ekspresinya agar terlihat datar dan dingin meski sesungguhnya ia adalah seseorang yang sangat supel dan sangat suka bercanda. Kursi mereka sedikit berjauhan dan terhalang beberapa pemain. Oleh karena itu Hinata dapat memperhatikan Sasuke dengan leluasa. Gadis itu mengikuti sosok Sasuke yang bergerak menuju sebuah sungai. Sang pemuda _raven_ tampak memakai sebuah lensa kontak merah dengan tiga simbol _tomoe_. Hinata tersenyum kecil ketika pemuda yang tengah berkutat dengan sepasang lensa kontak itu justru bermain air sungai sendirian.

"_Oi_! Sasuke? Kemari! Kita harus mulai dirias! Rambut ayammu belum diberi _hairspray_!"

Hinata nyaris tergelak ketika rambut Sasuke mendapat ejekan dari rekan mainnya yaitu Naruto. _Lavender_ Hinata bergulir kembali ke area yang mana para pemain diberi polesan _make-up_ sehingga penampilan mereka menjadi semakin prima dan meresap ke dalam peran. Dapat Hinata lihat pula sang sepupu tengah dipakaikan sebuah wig panjang berwarna sama seperti rambut aslinya dan beberapa perias tengah membuat sebuah simbol di dahinya. Hinata takjub melihat Neji terlihat jadi sangat berbeda. Apalagi, kostum yang sang pemuda kenakan itu benar-benar pas dengan imej Neji.

Kembali lagi pandangan sang gadis terantuk pada sosok Uchiha yang kini tengah tertawa bersama Naruto. Sepertinya mereka sedang menertawai riasan satu sama lain tatkala Naruto diberi hiasan seperti kumis di pipi sementara Sasuke dirias dengan _make-up_ yang memberikan efek seperti luka-luka kecil.

Sang gadis Hyuuga nyaris tertawa jika saja tepukan di punggungnya tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari objek semula. Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda pendek dengan kostum acting merahnya telah berada di samping Hinata dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada. Hinata terkejut dan tersenyum. Ia disapa oleh salah seorang tokoh heroin dalam serial tersebut! Betapa senangnya ia.

"Haruno-_san_!"

"Hei! Kalau tidak salah namamu Hyuuga Hinata, ya? Salam kenal! Aku melihat naskah yang baru dan terkejut melihat peranmu. Rupanya kau memerankan tokoh protagonis yang mengagumi Naruto!"

Hyuuga Hinata mendadak merasa tidak enak seketika itu pula. Baru-baru ini ia melihat infotaimen dan melihat berita pertunangan Haruno Sakura dan Uzumaki Naruto yang memang terlibat cinta lokasi semasa memerankan peran mereka di serial ini.

"_Gomen ne_, Haruno-_san_."

Gadis bermata jamrud itu menyunggingkan sebuah cengiran. "Tidak apa. Ini sudah resiko jika punya tunangan seorang aktor. Lagipula peranku sendiri adalah seorang gadis yang menyukai Sasuke. Untunglah Naruto tidak pernah terbawa _mood_ syuting saat kami kencan. Jadi, walau sebenarnya aku cemburu, aku juga harus bisa bersikap profesional."

Hinata mulai tersadar sesuatu dari perkataan Sakura tadi. Benar. Bagaimanapun yang menyukai Sasuke pasti tidak hanya dirinya. Di antara kru, pemain dan penonton pasti ada yang menyukai Sasuke. Hinata jadi membayangkan jika ia dan Sasuke terpisah setelah serial ini berakhir. Bagaimana jika di peran Sasuke yang selanjutnya, Sasuke terlibat cinta lokasi dengan lawan main? Gadis Hyuuga itu beruntung karena sejauh ini peran Sasuke selalu jauh dari kata romantis. Cenderung menyerempet _shounen-ai_ malah. Tapi, bagaimana dengan ke depannya? Hinata pasti patah arang jika Sasuke sampai-sampai masuk infotaimen karena terlibat skandal asmara dengan gadis lain.

"Kenapa melamun?" Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

Gadis _indigo_ itu menelengkan kepala dengan cepat. "T-tidak apa-apa."

"Begitu? _Ah_, sebentar lagi giliranmu. Lihat! Kau sudah dipanggil ke tenda rias. Berusahalah! Ini akan jadi syuting pertamamu, bukan?"

"I-iya. Terima kasih, Haruno-_san_."

"Tidak masalah, Hyuuga-_san_."

* * *

Hinata duduk di kursi rias dengan gugup setelah sebelumnya berganti kostum dengan jaket dan celana layaknya _kunoichi_. Bagaimana tidak? Di sisinya ada Sasuke yang masih harus dirias dengan efek luka dan beberapa perias laki-laki yang _melambai_ pun tampak melukis sebuah simbol _joutai _di tengkuknya. Jantung gadis itu berdegup kencang dan kian kencang ketika akhirnya mata mereka bertemu kontak.

"_Ah_! Kau pasti perempuan yang akan memerankan tokoh pengagum Naruto! Semangat, ya! Kau saudaranya Neji yang sedang berakting itu bukan?" Tangan Sasuke menunjuk sosok Neji yang tengah mengulang adegannya. Pemuda tampan yang kini bersurai panjang karena menggunakan wig itu terlihat canggung sehingga beberapa kali dialognya salah. "Wajah kalian benar-benar mirip! Yaaa~ aku dan Itachi bukan saudara tapi wajah kami mirip, sih."

Hinata merunduk, wajahnya memerah sementara perias di belakangnya tengah sibuk meluruskan rambut ikal sang gadis. Gadis itu tak memberikan tanggapan apa-apa pada Sasuke sehingga sang pemuda merundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Hinata.

"Hei? Kau tidak apa-apa? Aku, 'kan, sedang bicara padamu." Tanya Sasuke khawatir. Dilihatnya mata Hinata membulat dan wajahnya kian memerah saja.

"Sasuke! Jangan menggerakkan kepalamu! Kami masih merias wajamu, tahu!" Seorang perias protes dan membuat sang Uchiha kembali menoleh ke depan.

"Jangan cemas. Aku percaya kau pasti bisa."

Hyuuga Hinata terperangah. Gemetar yang tadi memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya lenyap dan ia kini mampu menengadah memandang wajah Sasuke yang melihat lurus ke depan.

"Berjuanglah, Hyuuga Hinata-_san_."

"Hinata!" Sang sutradara meneriakan nama sang gadis.

"Iya, aku akan ke sana!" Hinata beranjak. Tetapi, ia menyempatkan diri menoleh pada Sasuke. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_. K-kau juga berjuanglah!"

* * *

Hinata menghela napas. Ia benar-benar gugup. Ia berdiri di balik pepohonan dengan tegang. Menunggu aba-aba dari sang sutradara. Yang harus ia lakukan adalah menyapa Naruto dan ketika Naruto menghampirinya, ia harus berakting seolah-olah ia jatuh pingsan. Beberapa kru sudah menyiapkan sebuah alas empuk yang nantinya akan jadi tempat Hinata jatuh terbaring.

Hinata menggulirkan _lavender_-nya sejenak, melihat ke barisan pemain. Di sana ada Neji yang tengah mendapat pengarahan dari staf perkara dialognya yang masih belum lancar dan di kursi rias masih ada Sasuke. Mata berlensa kontak _sharingan_ sang pemuda tengah memandangnya dengan sirat sejuk yang mau tak mau mempengaruhi Hinata sehingga merasa sangat salah tingkah. Tapi, di situlah poin terpentingnya! Hinata memang harus salah tingkah dalam perannya!

Akhirnya, Hinata dapat memainkan adegan pertamanya dengan baik. Tanpa pengulangan sekali pun. Ia kembali ke kursi usai adegan selesai dan kini giliran Sasuke. Beberapa staf mulai menebarkan _kunai_ ke beberapa titik untuk menambah kesan pertarungan. Sasuke pun telah siap dengan sebuah _kusanagi_ imitasi di tangannya. Ia berjalan dan duduk di atas perut seorang pemain pembantu yang bertubuh besar. Hinata menopang dagu, matanya berbinar. Sasuke melafalkan dialognya dengan sempurna. Dingin, datar dan tak beremosi. Padahal Hinata masih bisa mengingat jelas pandangan mata yang sejuk dari Sasuke. _Ah_, betapa Sasuke memang sempurna dalam berakting.

"Wah, wah. Sepertinya aku menemukan satu gadis yang mabuk kepayang karena Sasuke, nih."

Hinata memalingkan wajah pada sang sumber suara. Seorang pemuda pirang yang jadi lawan mainnya sesaat lalu. Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto-_kun_? _Eto_ …."

Naruto tertawa. "Tenang, aku mendukungmu, kok. Lagipula Sasuke belum punya pacar. Biar aku yang jadi sumber informasimu mengenai segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Sasuke." Naruto menepuk dadanya dan bertingkah sok pahlawan.

"_E-eh_! T-terima kasih. _Ano_, Haruno-san ke mana? Tadi dia ada di sini?" Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan. Bagaimanapun ia masih harus menyelesaikan beberaa adegan, ia tak mau pembicaraan mengenai Sasuke akan mempengaruhi _mood_-nya.

"_Aaah~"_ Naruto menggaruk kepala. "Sakura-_chan_ sedang berganti kostum di ruang ganti." Naruto duduk di kursi yang sesaat tadi diduduki tunangannya.

"_Ne_, Hinata. Tadi kau dan Sakura-_chan_ mengobrol, 'kan? Sakura-_chan_ bilang apa saja? Apa dia mengatakan bahwa dia cemburu dengan peranmu?"

"Iya! Sakura-_chan_ bilang begitu. Naruto-_kun_ benar-benar beruntung!"

Mata safir Naruto bersinar bahagia. Ia sedikit salah tingkah dan wajahnya memerah. Namun, ia bisa mengendalikan diri dengan cepat. Ia lantas menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

Usai Naruto pamit mencari sang tunangan, Hinata kembali melihat adegan Sasuke. Gadis Hyuuga itu mensyukuri hari ini. Ia mendapat pengalaman baru menyenangkan. Berada di antara orang-orang hebat yang berkilauan laksana permata.

* * *

"Aduh~"

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya dengan rasa pegal di seluruh tubuh. Seharian kemarin energinya memang diperas. Ia baru tahu bahwa berakting tidak semudah menontonnya. Ada banyak sekali pengulangan hingga mendapatkan penampilan yang terbaik untuk disuguhkan pada pemirsa. Itu terbukti dari rutinitas yang dijalaninya kemarin. Ia harus menguras staminanya untuk mendapatkan hasil optimal demi satu episode! Ia bersyukur karena ia baru akan syuting lagi nanti.

Ini hari Senin, itu tandanya Hinata harus kembali berangkat sekolah. Gadis Hyuuga itu sesungguhnya sedikit enggan pergi ke sekolah karena tubuhnya berada dalam fase kelelahan.

Hinata mengangkat ponsel yang berdering nyaring di sisi telinganya. Rupanya sang sahabat yakni Karin yang meneleponnya. Ia dan Karin sama-sama menyukai serial drama Naruto dan keduanya gemar mendengarkan siaran _Ooh! Naruto Nippon._

Gadis bersurai merah itu pasti baru membaca pesan yang Hinata kirimkan perihal keikutsertaannya dalam drama Naruto. Hinata yang masih mengantuk karena seharian tadi harus berakting tetap menerima telepon tersebut.

"HINATA! KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG BAHWA KAU IKUT AUDISI ITUUU!"

Hinata merasa kedua matanya berputar membentuk simbol Uzumaki. Astaga, kepalanya langsung berdenging mendengar teriakan Karin.

"_Gomen_, Karin-_chan_. Aku terlalu antusias sampai lupa mengabarkan."

"Aku juga ingin ikut. Tapi, minggu kemarin aku sibuk membantu ibu yang banjir pesanan makanan katering. Ada pesanan katering yang sangat banyak. Sialan. Padahal jika aku ikut aku bisa berakting bersamanya! KYAAA!" Karin kembali menjerit.

"Dia yang kau suka kemarin ada, lho! Ternyata aslinya kikuk." Hinata mengingat-ngingat kejadian kemarin saat ia melihat idola Karin yang tersandung batu dan bahkan mengikat mati ikat kepalanya.

"Be-benarkaaah?" Karin lagi-lagi menjerit.

Hinata tersenyum maklum. Ia ingin mengajak Karin ke lokasi syuting kapan-kapan mengingat para penonton sebelumnya dilarang memasuki area syuting. Tapi, kini ia pasti boleh mengajak Karin. Ya, setidaknya Karin harus menunggu sampai beberapa minggu. Karena, bagaimanapun Hinata adalah _newbie_ di sana. Ia tidak mau berbuat yang macam-macam dulu. Sama sepertinya, Karin juga menyukai seorang aktor yang main di serial Naruto. Itulah mengapa, Hinata berpikir bahwa Karin pasti senang jika diajak ke sana nanti.

"B-benarkah dia sekikuk itu, Hinata?"

"Iya! Kakashi-_san_ benar-benar kikuk. Saat sedang syuting, ia juga lupa mematikan ponsel dan ponselnya menghasilkan dering yang sangat kencang. Yang lucu, dering panggilan Kakashi-_san_ adalah rekaman lagunya sendiri. Benar-benar pria kikuk yang narsis."

Hinata melupakan kantuknya. Obrolannya dengan Karin berkembang menjadi sebuah percakapan yang mengasyikkan. Sampai akhirnya mereka harus menyudahi untuk bertelepon karena waktu menunjukkan pukul enam pagi.

* * *

Hinata belum mendapatkan respon apa-apa dari rekan sekelasnya mengingat episode yang mana ia berperan belum ditayangkan. Hanya ada Karin yang beberapa kali nyaris keceplosan dan memberitahu ke semua anak sekelas yang membuat Hinata harus menutup mulut gadis bersurai merah itu cepat-cepat.

Sepanjang jam pelajaran, Hyuuga yang kini surainya menjadi lurus itu sering mendapat teguran dari sang guru karena sempat terkantuk-kantuk ketika guru tersebut menerangkan. Di jam istirahat, Hinata dikerubuti para pemuda dan gadis yang berlomba-lomba menyanjung gaya rambutnya yang berbeda dan dirasa lebih pas untuknya.

* * *

Hinata tak tahu ada apa dengannya. Ia sudah seharusnya memanfaatkan saat ini untuk beristirahat. Ia kelelahan dan memaksakan diri sekolah ketika Neji saja yang seorang ketua OSIS di sekolahnya (sekolah Hinata juga) memilih untuk izin tidak hadir. Tapi, Hinata tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melihat Sasuke pasca sekolah usai. Selama ia memiliki waktu, ia ingin berbincang lagi seperti kemarin.

Gadis Hyuuga itu bergegas menaiki bis dengan perasaan tak sabar. Tentu akan senang sekali jika ketika ia datang, Sasuke menyapanya. Ia melupakan rasa lelah yang menderanya. Lupa akan rasa kantuknya. Lupa bahwa ia belum menyantap apa pun sedari pagi karena Neji tidak membuatkan sarapan sementara di jam istirahat, Hinata dipanggil ke ruang guru untuk mendapat sedikit ceramah karena ulahnya yang sempat tertidur di dalam kelas.

* * *

_DEG!_

Sepasang_ lavender_ membola. Hinata kemudian menunduk. Tangannya mengepal dan perasaannya tercampur aduk ketika melihat Sasuke bercanda dengan seorang aktris bernama Temari. Mereka bahkan saling cubit di lokasi syuting. Berniat datang dan berharap mendapat sesuatu hal yang menyenangkan, Hinata justru mendapati sebuah pemandangan yang membuat dadanya sesak.

"Aku sebenarnya untuk apa, sih, datang kemari?" Gadis Hyuuga melirih kecewa.

Beberapa staf yang sadar akan kedatangan sang pemain baru, memberikan sapa dan mempersilahkannya duduk di kursi staf.

Hinata tak sanggup melihat ke arah kursi pemain. Ia tak sanggup melihat Sasuke berdekatan dengan gadis lain. Ini pula yang ia rasakan ketika melihat beberapa _scene_ yang memperlihatkan adegan Sasuke bersama gadis lain. Tapi, itu akting dan ini kenyataan. Gadis _lavender_ itu menoleh ke tenda agar ia tak perlu melihat pemandangan yang baginya menyakitkan dan matanya tertumbu pada seorang pemuda yang baru keluar dari tenda kostum atau biasa disebut ruang ganti darurat. Hinata mengenalinya sebagai Sabaku no Gaara, pemain antagonis yang kemudian berkembang menjadi protagonis. Sepertinya sang pemuda baru menyudahi bagiannya, terlihat dari pakaian kasual yang ia kenakan kini. Kemeja hitam dan _jeans_. Hinata tak tahu ia harus bersikap bagaimana ketika Gaara menghampirinya.

Ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana sikap Gaara di luar serial Naruto. Sejauh yang ia bayangkan, Gaara pasti dingin dan menyeramkan. Namun, memiliki karisma bahkan ketika ia sedang tidak berakting. Tapi, bisa jadi itu salah karena bagaimanapun prasangka tersebut muncul semata-mata karena Hinata terbawa peran Gaara dalam serial. Ia jarang melihat Gaara masuk infotaimen dan Hinata pun jarang menonton infotaimen terkecuali diajak Karin.

"HEI, ANAK SMA YANG MENGENAKAN _SEIFUKU_ BIRU!" Gaara tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangan ke atas. "Aku lihat rekaman syutingmu kemarin. _Ano_, kalau tidak salah namamu Hyuuna Hi,_ err_, Hi apa, ya?"

"Hyuuga Hinata, Gaara-_san_."

"_Ah_, itu dia! Kau hebat sekali, Hinata. Kata sutradara, kau satu-satunya pemain baru yang tidak diulang. Keren!" Gaara memberikan pujiannya dengan berapi-api. Membuat Hinata nyaris terhuyung ke depan karena prediksinya nol besar.

Gaara duduk di sisi Hinata, menanyakan banyak hal layaknya acara wawancara. Hinata tertawa sesekali melihat betapa konyolnya sang aktor bersurai merah bata itu. Jauh berbeda dari yang ia lihat di serial. Gaara memang belum pernah muncul di siaran radio _Ooh_! Naruto_ Nippon_ sehingga ia tidak pernah menduga sifat sang pemuda sama sekali.

"Hei! Jangan tertawa! Bagaimanapun ini imejku yang asli! Aku tidak sesuram dan tanpa ekspresi!"

Hinata masih tertawa. Ia bahkan sampai memegangi perutnya saking tergelitik. Ajaib, ia yang sesaat tadi dirundung kecewa bisa tertawa seperti ini.

"Berhenti tertawa, _ah_! Apa _eyeliner_-ku membuatku tampak menyeramkan?" Gaara mencoba menghapus _eyeliner_-nya. Namun, karena _eyeliner_ tersebut _waterproof_, tentu saja usaha sang pemuda keren itu sia-sia.

"_**SABAKU KYUU**_!"

Gaara memberikan tonjokkan pelan di bahu Hinata yang bahkan tidak terasa. Satu hal yang sangat di luar prediksi adalah bahwa suara Gaara yang asli tidak seberat ketika ia berperan. Bahkan cenderung memakai _falsetto_ di beberapa kata.

Keduanya akhirnya bicara riang, bahkan obrolan mereka menyambung karena keduanya sesama penyuka wisata kuliner.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa Anda suka wisata kuliner dan aku pun tidak tahu perihal suara Anda yang berbeda saat berperan dan asli begini."

Gaara memberikan cubitan di hidung Hinata dan tertawa. "Aku sering pergi ke Kyoto, di sana banyak masakan tradisional Jepang yang dikemas begitu klasik! Kapan-kapan kuajak kau ke sana, dan suaraku memang begini! Aneh jika suara tokoh yang kuperankan melengking seperti ini makanya aku merendahkan nada suaraku ketika berakting."

Mereka berdua larut dalam suka cita obrolan mereka. Tak sadar bahwa sepasang mata oniks yang menyadari keberadaan Hinata dan mendapatinya mengobrol berdua dengan Gaara langsung berhenti menanggapi candaan Temari.

'_Beruntung sekali, ya, Gaara. Hinata tertawa padanya tapi tidak demikian padaku.'_

* * *

**"Akh!"**

Sebuah jeritan terdengar dari arah dalam tenda kostum setelah Naruto masuk ke sana. Lokasi syuting yang sebelumnya penuh konsentrasi untuk pengambilan gambar menjadi tak kondusif ketika Naruto meringis di sudut tenda sembari menutup matanya. Beberapa kru yang mendengar rintihan Naruto berlari begitupun dengan Sakura. Mereka tak dapat menyembunyikan kepanikan ketika melihat mata Naruto menjadi merah.

"Mataku! _Ittai_!" Pemuda bersurai pirang dan blasteran Jepang-Amerika itu menyentuh kedua matanya yang tak henti mengeluarkan air mata saking perihnya.

"Naruto!" Sakura menyentuh pundak sang tunangan. Ia melihat ke salah seorang kru dan meminta agar kru tersebut menelepon pihak rumah sakit.

Hinata, Gaara, Sasuke dan yang lain turut merasa panik. Proses syuting bahkan harus ditunda beberapa saat ketika Naruto akhirnya harus diboyong menuju rumah sakit untuk mendapat penanganan medis.

Tubuh Hinata gemetar. Kondisi sekitar lokasi syuting menjadi tegang. Mereka sama-sama mencemaskan keadaan Naruto dan ini membuat sang gadis Hyuuga menjadi terbius kalut. Sakura ikut naik ke ambulans untuk menemani Naruto, demikian dengan Gaara dan beberapa rekan sesama artis yang lain. Namun, tidak demikian halnya dengan Sasuke. Setelah ini ia akan menjadi tamu di acara _Ooh_! Naruto _Nippon_ yang sebentar lagi disiarkan secara _offline_. Naruto sebagai _host_ sudah jelas tak dapat hadir. Jadi, setidaknya Sasuke harus tetap hadir.

Hinata duduk lemas di sebuah kursi. Ia merasa sangat bersimpati pada pemuda pirang dan Sakura. Keduanya memberikan kesan baik bagi Hinata. _Lavender_ Hinata dapat menangkap hilir-mudik para kru yang menelepon pihak manajemen Naruto dan pihak keluarganya. Itu membuat sang gadis semakin tidak tenang.

"Tenanglah."

Sebuah telapak tangan mendarat di atas kepala Hinata. Sang gadis menengadah untuk disambut oleh sebusur senyuman dari orang yang telah mendaratkan telapak tangannnya. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Naruto pernah mengalami hal yang sama saat ia harus memakai lensa kontak merah untuk pemotretan poster promosi di lokasi syuting. Dia memang ceroboh."

"Tapi …."

"Tenangkan dirimu. Nih, minumlah." Sasuke menyodorkan sekaleng kopi hangat yang ia dapat dari staf.

Hinata ragu-ragu menerima sodoran dari Sasuke. Ingatan Sasuke yang bercanda riang dengan Temari berkelebat kembali.

Baru saja ia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, seorang kakek tua bertubuh kecil melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan.

"Sasuke dan Hinata, bisakah kalian kemari?" Produser Hinata yakni Ryuutenbin yang merangkap sebagai pemain berseru lantang dengan sebuah _speaker_.

Sasuke menepuk punggung Hinata. Mereka berdua berjalan menghampiri sang kakek.

"Seperti yang kita lihat, Naruto harus mendapat penanganan serius terkait matanya yang iritasi karena pemakaian lensa kontak. Padahal, malam ini ada acara _Ooh! _Naruto_ Nippon : Shippu Jinrai_. Aku ingin kau dan Sasuke yang memandu acara. Bagaimana?"

_DEG!_

Sasuke dan Hinata saling pandang. Keduanya tak memberikan reaksi apa pun kecuali keterdiaman satu sama lain. Dalam hati Hinata, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ini adalah kesempatan yang ia impikan selama ini. Tapi, di sisi lain ia masih merasa sesak bila teringat bagaimana dekatnya Sasuke dan Temari. Inilah kehidupan awalnya di dunia akting. Langkah awal yang telah ia persiapkan untuk dititi sejak dahulu. Apakah ia akan menemui terjal hambatan? Ataukah, segalanya akan menjadi mulus dan lancar?

**To Be Continued**


	2. My Effort

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Oo! Naruto Nippon © ANIPLEX**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso  
**

**SasuHina+slights/AU+FANON/OoC+IC**

**•**

**A Pair of Star**

Jantung Hinata bukan main berdebarnya ketika sang produser memberikan ia titah untuk menjadi salah satu _Monthly Personality_ atau diakronimkan sebagai ManPa di siaran radio _Oo_! Naruto _Nippon_ yang pekan ini bertransisi menjadi _Oo_! Sasuke _Nippon_. Ia tidak tahu harus menyanggupi permintaan tersebut atau tidak. Tentu saja Hinata memang mendambakan posisi tersebut sejak dahulu. Tapi, ia pun sadar, ia belum mumpuni untuk dapat membawakan sebuah program radio dengan piawai. Salah-salah _rating_ program tersebut merosot karena penampilannya dan mengakibatkan disudahinya acara itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana, Hinata?"

Hinata melirik Sasuke. Pemuda jangkung di sisinya tak sekali menampilkan sebuah ekspresi, atau justru Hinata-lah yang tidak pandai menangkap keanehan air muka Sasuke? Entahlah.

Hinata memilih untuk menerima pekerjaan apa pun mengingat ia tidak ingin mengumbar citra buruk kala pertama ia menbintangi sebuah drama. Ia ingin berusaha semaksimal mungkin dan meniti tangga menuju keemasan agar ia bisa setara atau setidaknya berada dekat dengan Sasuke yang telah menjadi bintang keemasan yang bersinar terang-benderang. Ia akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin kala menjejaki dunia hiburan ini.

"Aku m-mau!"

* * *

Hinata menekan nomor kontak di ponselnya. Berharap orang yang ia hubungi bisa memberikan respon kilat.

"Neji-_nii_?" Sang Hyuuga merasa lega ketika yang dituju mengangkat teleponnya. "Aku ada pekerjaan di program _Oo_! Naruto _Nippon_. Aku akan pulang larut. Tolong beristirahat dan jangan lupa minum obat. Ada roti dan selai, makanlah itu. Nanti kubelikan makanan kesukaanmu saat pulang nanti."

"**APA?**"

Hinata refleks menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Otomatis, orang-orang yang ada di sana menoleh. Apalagi teriakan Neji memang membahana.

"Reaksimu berlebihan, Neji-_nii_!"

"**Maaf, maaf. Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau menjadi tamu di program itu? Bukankah kau baru syuting sehari? Itu pun dengan respon pemirsa yang belum diketahui!**"

"Aku tidak tahu! Ada macam-macam hal yang terjadi dan akan memakan waktu lama jika kujelaskan. A-aku harus segera ke studio. Sebentar lagi acaranya dimulai!"

"**Baiklah. Hati-hati, Hinata! Aku akan merasa gagal sebagai **_**bounke**_** jika terjadi sesuatu padamu.**" Neji berbicara dengan sarkastis. Mengutip kata-kata yang ada di naskah drama.

Suara Neji, sekali lagi, yang membahana membuat kutipan naskah barusan terdengar pula hingga ke sekitar. Membuahkan tawa dari bibir para kru. Wajah Hinata memerah karena malu dibuatnya. Ia lantas menutup sambungan telepon dengan segera. Tidak kuat berlama-lama harus bicara dengan sang sepupu yang sedang terbawa arus syuting. Walau dalam hati Hinata bersyukur Neji bisa menikmati profesi barunya sebagai aktor pendatang baru.

* * *

Hinata naik ke mobil Sasuke. Dengan paksaan. Memburu waktu yang berputar begitu cepat hingga membuat ia akan terlambat sampai ke lokasi tujuan jikalau menolak terus-menerus ajakan Uchiha.

Melihat jenis mobil Sasuke yang sangat mahal, yakni Zenvo ST1, Hinata jamin Sasuke benar-benar kaya.

Di perjalanan, Hinata selalu menanggapi obrolan dengan singkat. Membuat Sasuke nyaris kehabisan topik untuk dibahas agar di antara mereka tidak tercipta kecanggungan yang tidak mengenakkan suasana. Wajar, Hinata saat ini sedang bahagia. Terlampau bahagia. Bisa dibayangkan, tempo lalu ia hanyalah gadis yang menyukai Sasuke dan tidak bisa bertemu dengannya secara langsung. Kini, ia bahkan bisa duduk di sisi sang pemuda dan bercengkerama dengannya. Ia malu bukan kepalang. Karena itulah ia sempat menolak ajakan Sasuke untuk ikut menaiki mobilnya.

"Hinata, kau akrab dengan Gaara, ya?" Sasuke melonggarkan kemeja birunya dengan membuka salah satu kancing teratas sembari tetap melayangkan pandangan pada lajur di depan mata.

"_Ah_? T-tidak juga. Kami baru bicara tadi."

"Begitukah? Tapi, aku melihatmu bercanda ria dengannya. Dia memang orang yang mengasyikkan, sih."

Hinata menoleh gesit. "Itu benar! Gaara-_kun_ seseorang yang sungguh menyenangkan. Rasanya tidak bosan bicara apa saja dengannya. Kami bahkan akan makan bersama lain kali."

_**CKITTT!**_

Sasuke secara spontan menginjak rem. Ia melihat Hinata dan terdiam cukup lama.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_? Ada apa?"

Uchiha tak menjawab. Oniksnya masih membulat hingga ia menundukkan kepala. Pemuda bersurai _raven_ tersebut tiba-tiba membuka pintu. "Aku pergi sebentar, Hinata."

"_Eh_?"

Suara gebrakkan pintu terdengar dan setelah Sasuke berlari pergi ke dalam semak belukar di sisi jalan, Hinata pun bisa mendengar sebuah teriakan nyaring nan panjang. Gadis berbola mata _lavender_ awalnya merasa kalut. Ia gelisah kalau-kalau Sasuke tertimpa sesuatu yang buruk. Akan tetapi, bayangan kecemasan sirna ketika Sasuke muncul kembali dengan senyuman.

"Lega." Satu kata yang bermakna ambigu keluar dari mulut Sasuke tatkala ia memasuki mobil. Ia segera duduk dan kembali melajukan mobil menepis heningnya malam.

Tanda tanya besar tergambar imajiner di atas kepala _indigo_ milik Hyuuga Hinata. Sepanjang perjalnan mereka habiskan dengan berbagai obrolan. Seolah perkara Sasuke dan teriakannya beberapa waktu lalu hanyalah ilusi semata.

* * *

Sebuah studio megah yang berdiri di pinggir kota menyambut turunnya sang Hyuuga dari mobil yang Sasuke kemudikan. Di dalam studio tersebut, beberapa staf tampak memberikan salam dan dibalas Sasuke dengan salam pula. Hinata merasa jantungnya kembali berdebar ketika melihat Sasuke membungkuk pada beberapa orang dengan senyuman ramahnya. Betapa suka Hinata melihat pemuda tersebut tampil apa adanya. Tidak sombong meski statusnya telah demikian tinggi di dunia hiburan. Ia seperti padi, merunduk kala kian meninggi.

Hinata mengekor di belakang Sasuke, ikut berbungkuk jika Sasuke membungkuk dan turut menyapa beberapa staf yang melempar senyum ramah di koridor. "Ini sudah seperti tempat persinggahanku yang ke sekian. Sejak usiaku 12 tahun, setiap sebulan sekali aku datang ke sini sebagai _Monthly Personality_ menemani Naruto. Enam tahun telah berlalu."

* * *

Sasuke dan Hinata duduk di sebuah sofa di mana sebuah pintu masih tertutup rapat di dekat mereka. Sasuke mengatakan bahwa pintu tersebut merupakan pintu masuk ke dalam ruang siaran. Namun, sepertinya para staf masih berbenah dan membutuhkan waktu persiapan lebih lama ketimbang biasanya. Barangkali dikarenakan adanya perubahan drastis pada struktur acara.

Seorang pria kemudian keluar dari ruang siaran. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman lebar kepada kedua pengisi acara hari ini tersebut.

"Hyuuga-_san_, tolong berusaha sebaik mungkin." Ia berbungkuk pada Hinata. Membuat gadis tersebut balas membungkuk hormat. Kali ini sang pria yang surainya diikat ekor kuda itu menghadap Sasuke dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas. "Sasuke, ini poin-poin untuk hari ini. Kami mengubah banyak sekali sesi wawancara ketika mendapat kabar bahwa Naruto mengalami insiden kecil di lokasi syuting. Dia memang kikuk."

Sasuke tertawa kecil dan meraih kertas-kertas yang disodorkan. "Aku tahu. Dia memang tidak pernah berubah."

"Berjuanglah!"

Oniks bergulir pada Hinata. Ia mempersilahkan Hinata masuk ke dalam ruangan terlebih dahulu. Sembari menepuk punggung Hinata beberapa kali dengan lembut, ia berucap, "Berjuanglah."

* * *

Sasuke dan Hinata duduk berhadapan dengan hanya dijeda oleh sebuah meja lebar. Masing-masing dari mereka telah memegang lembaran kertas untuk dijadikan patokan pembicaraan. Sasuke memejamkan mata sebentar dan menghirup udara dalam-dalam sementara sang Hyuuga hanya mengamati prosesi tersebut dalam diam.

Oniks terbuka. Sasuke tersenyum semangat. "Konbanwa! Malam ini Oo! Naruto Nippon berganti menjadi Oo! Sasuke Nippon disebabkan adanya insiden yang menimpa _host_ utama kita. Aku harap kalian memberikan doa dan dukungan kalian. Baiklah, berikan malam kalian padaku dan pada tamu spesial kita malam ini!"

Suara efek terdengar. Hinata mulai merasa gugup.

"Siapakah tamu spesial kita? Akan lebih baik jika kita mendengarnya secara langsung. Hei, tamu spesial. Perdengarkanlah suaramu kepada kami!"

Hyuuga Hinata membisu. Seketika ia merasa bahwa ia seperti manusia beku. Bahkan untuk membuka mulut saja terasa sulit sekali. Akan tetapi, beberapa orang yang ada di ruang _broadcasting _silih berteriak menyerukan namanya. Memberikan gumpalan semangat yang meletup-letup.

"T-terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_. _Ja_, _minna-san_, _konbanwa_! A-aku Hyuuga Hinata. Kalian pasti tidak mengenal namaku. Aku adalah pemeran baru dalam serial drama Naruto _Shippuden_! Seperti apa peranku dalam drama itu, saksikan saja, ya!"

Sasuke terlihat senang ketika mendapati Hinata bisa mengendalikan kegugupannya menjadi sebuah kekuatan. Ia lantas memutarkan sebuah lagu untuk membuka acara. Ketika lagu dimainkan, Sasuke melepas _headphone_ di telinganya.

"Setelah ini kita akan membaca _email _pemirsa yang masuk, Hinata. Usahakan untuk memberi yang terbaik bagi mereka semua." Sasuke memperingatkan.

Hinata yang sebelumnya ikut melepas _headphone_ dan mendengar peringatan Sasuke mengangguk mantap.

Acara kembali dimulai, keduanya telah bersiap dengan _email_ yang masuk. Hinata bahkan nyaris berteriak kesenangan ketika respon terhadap acara ini begitu besar. Ada banyak sekali _email_ yang masuk dan membuat _broadcaster_ kesulitan memilahnya.

"Baik, kita akan membacakan _email_ dari Takano-_san_ di Fukuoka. **Selamat malam, Sasuke-**_**san**_** dan Hinata-**_**san**_**.**"

"Malam." Hinata membalas salam sang pengirim _email_.

Sasuke melanjutkan. "**Aku ingin bertanya, kenapa pihak produksi drama Naruto berani mengambil risiko dengan melakukan audisi bagi pemula untuk mengisi tokoh-tokohnya? Aku tidak bermaksud meremehkan. Tapi, **_**rating**_** drama Naruto sangat tinggi. Apa tidak masalah jika karena hal tersebut **_**rating**_** Naruto akan turun atau bahkan **_**anjlok**_**?** _Hn_. Ada tanggapan, Hinata?"

Sang _eigendom lavender_ menarik napas. Ia memajukan kursi yang ia duduki. "Baiklah, Takano-_san_. Biar aku yang secara langsung menjawab. Aku tidak tahu alasan pihak produksi karena aku hanyalah orang awam. Tapi, kumohon! Percayalah pada kami, para pendatang baru, ini! Kami tidak akan mengecewakan kalian! Kami pun berlatih dan berjuang menampilkan yang terbaik untuk kalian, drama, dan kepuasan diri kami sendiri! Mohon dukungannya!"

Tepuk tangan riuh terdengar. Hinata melihat ke sekelilingnya di mana orang-orang yang ada di sana memberikan raut wajah puas atas jawaban Hinata. Begitupun Sasuke. Wajah sang Hyuuga merona merah.

"Jawaban yang bagus, Hinata."

* * *

_Oo_! Sasuke _Nippon _berlangsung dengan lancar. Di antara sekian banyak email yang masuk, tidak ada satu pun yang memberikan kesan apatis terhadap pemeran baru di dalam drama maupun perihal keberadaan Hinata sebagai ManPa. Semua pendengar setia program tersebut terkesima dengan bagaimana Hinata membawakan acara. Manis yang tidak dibuat-buat. Bahkan, kesuksesan Hinata membawa acara tersebut sampai menarik perhatian produser _anime_ yang hendak menawarkan pekerjaan sebagai _seiyuu_ untuk mengisi suara salah satu tokohnya.

Produser tersebut menyentuh dagu sembari kembali memutar rekaman suara Hinata. "Gadis yang menarik. Akan lebih baik jika memberikan ia tantangan sebagai salam selamat datang di dunia hiburan."

* * *

Akhirnya, esok hari yang ditunggu tiba. Drama di mana Hinata dan Neji terlibat akan ditayangkan malam ini pukul tujuh. Betapa tak sabar duo Hyuuga tersebut untuk melihat aksi mereka sendiri di layar kaca. Akan seperti apa? Akankah memuaskan atau sebaliknya?

Berkat usaha Karin, Hinata mendapat sokong dukungan. Sang gadis mempromosikan episode Naruto malam ini pada seluruh rekan sekelasnya dengan mengedepankan promosi perihal Hinata yang akan muncul sebagai salah satu pemeran.

"Tolong, ya, dukung Hinata! Dia akan menjadi bintang bersinar!" Karin mendatangi sebuah meja dan kembali memproklamirkan sang Hyuuga sebagai bintang baru dengan berapi-api.

Hinata sendiri duduk diam dengan wajah memandang meja tatkala puluhan pasang mata terarah padanya. Namun, ia lega ketika seluruh rekan sekelas mendukungnya. Berduyun-duyun mereka mendatangi meja Hinata dan menyalami sang gadis.

"Semangat, ya, Hyuuga-_san_!"

"Aku akan jadi penggemarmu!"

"Aku pasti menonton drama itu!"

Reaksi-reaksi dan kalimat motivasi membuat dada sang Hyuuga bergemuruh oleh kehangatan. Ia merasa senang sekali ketika beberapa gadis bahkan mendukung keinginannya agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Sasuke. Seperti Ryuuzetsu.

"Aku juga suka sekali serial Naruto. Aku senang Hinata-_chan_ bisa menjadi salah satu dari orang yang beruntung dan lulus audisi. Aku harap kau terus berjuang. Baik untuk urusan pekerjaan maupun urusan percintaan." Gadis yang menjabat sebagai ketua kelas itu menepuk bahu Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Ryuu-_chan_. Aku tersanjung."

Karin melihat momen di mana Hinata begitu disayangi rekan sekelas dengan senyuman puas. Ia ikut bahagia karena usahanya tak sia-sia dan tiada satu pun tanggapan negatif soal keikutsertaan Hinata dalam serial tersebut. Meski ada beberapa pemuda yang khawatir Hinata akan cedera mengingat Naruto merupakan serial ber_genre_ aksi yang di dalamnya terdapat adegan-adegan perkelahian.

'_Karin, terima kasih.'_ Hinata mengarahkan senyuman lebar pada Karin yang dibalas dengan bahasa isyarat lewat jemari.

'_Oke!'_

* * *

Hinata sengaja mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya beberapa jam yang lalu karena ia ingin menyempatkan malam khusus untuk melihat tayangan serial Naruto. Hinata membawa serta bantal dan camilan untuk ia santap selagi menonton. Tatkala turun ke lantai dasar, ia mendapati Neji yang rupanya telah bersiap duduk di atas sofa dengan setumpuk dokumen penting yang harus ia tanda tangani. Pemuda bersurai pendek eboni menyadari kehadiran sang sepupu dan mengesampingkan beberapa dokumen sehingga mereka berdua bisa duduk bersama. Waktu seakan melambat ketika mereka menunggu tayangan drama yang disela oleh berita. Namun, keduanya memekik ketika lagu pembuka drama berkumandang.

Tidak ada yang memberikan komentar apa pun saat akhirnya drama tersebut tersiar. Mereka memokuskan diri masing-masing untuk menatap layar kaca dan menanti saat di mana mereka berdua muncul. Hinata yang pertama kali berteriak ketika wajahnya tampak. Terlihat di sana, ia mengenakan jaket ungu dan celana biru. Ia terlihat begitu gugup saat sang tokoh utama protagonis, Naruto, menyapanya. Tak berselang lama, Hinata terlihat jatuh pingsan di layar kaca dan dilanjut dengan iklan komersial.

"N-Neji-_nii_, aku malu sekali!" Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

Sang pemuda berkaos putih yang dipanggil meraih sekeping biskuit dan melahapnya. Ia lantas meraih bahu Hinata, menyadarkan kepala sang gadis ke dada bidangnya.

"Penampilanmu bagus," puji Neji. "Tapi, karena sifatnya sama saja denganmu yang asli, aku bahkan tidak tahu itu benar-benar bagus atau tidak."

Hinata kontan saja melempar bantal dalam dekapannya ke wajah sang tampan. Ia merengut dan merebut kembali camilannya yang dilahap Neji setelah itu. Ketika drama tersebut dimulai kembali, kedua Hyuuga kembali terdiam dan berkonsentrasi pada TV.

Kali ini terlihat sosok Neji dengan wig panjang berwarna serupa surai aslinya. Ia tampak begitu gagah dalam memerankan peran seorang _shinobi_. Seorang _shinobi_ kharismatik yang beranggapan klan adalah segalanya. Hinata sempat terkikik ketika Neji bertingkah sedikit narsis dengan membanggakan kegagahannya.

"Neji-_nii_ pantas sekali memakai wig itu. Andai sekolah kita mengizinkan untuk memelihara rambut bagi laki-laki."

"Tidak mau! Bisa-bisa aku ditawari sebagai bintang iklan _shampoo_ jika demikian!"

Hinata tertawa karena membayangkan Neji yang menjadi gemulai dan mengiklankan kehalusan rambut panjangnya. Namun, tawa Hinata terhenti ketika sosok Sasuke muncul. Aura yang kuat keluar dari pembawaan Sasuke. Neji dan Hinata bahkan tak sadar bahwa mereka melihat Sasuke di layar kaca dengan mulut terbuka.

* * *

Esoknya, Hinata tak dapat menghadiri kegiatan belajar di sekolah karena secara tiba-tiba ia mendapat undangan dari pihak agensinya. Ada pembicaraan mengenai tawaran pekerjaan untuk Hinata yang tentu saja langsung ia sanggupi.

Datanglah ia ke sebuah gedung dengan 20 lantai seorang diri. Ia tak mungkin melibatkan Neji yang lusa kemarin sudah absen sehingga pekerjaannya sebagai ketua OSIS kian menumpuk. Dengan bis ia akhirnya tiba di sini.

Di dalam, ia disambut dengan baik oleh beberapa dewasa. Mereka bahkan menjamu Hinata dengan teh dan _wagashi_. Hinata kemudian dipersilahkan untuk naik ke lantai lima di mana sebuah studio _dubbing_ tengah menantinya.

"Selamat datang, Hinata-_san_. Aku adalah pengarah dialog di sini. Aku harap kau menunjukkan performa terbaikmu mengingat _anime_ ini digemari dan _seiyuu_ di sini adalah para profesional."

* * *

Hinata tercengang. Naskah yang harus ia bacakan nanti bukanlah naskah main-main. Berbeda dengan ketika ia berperan di drama Naruto di mana ia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri tanpa dituntut berperan sebagai apa pun. Di sini, sebagai _seiyuu_, ia harus mengisi salah satu tokoh bocah _bishounen_ yang sadis dan masokis yang dikisahkan mencintai _butler_ iblisnya sedang sang _butler _iblisnya mencintai bocah lain dan terjadilah perebutan di sana. _Anime_ ini memiliki 12 episode yang mana Hinata akan berperan serta di antara 10 episodenya sebagai tokoh utama ketiga setelah dua tokoh utama. Mengingat _anime_ ini adalah _anime_ yang digemari banyak orang di sesi satunya, Hinata tidak bisa berleha-leha. Beban mengisi _anime_ yang digandrungi dan harus tetap digandrungi di sesi keduanya ada di pundak sang gadis sebagai _seiyuu_ tokoh utama antagonis.

"**C-Claude, jangan pergi!**" Hinata berteriak. Ia berusaha memerankan sang tokoh dengan baik. Mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya karena harus berakting dengan suara pertama kali, di tempat yang asing pula.

"_Cut_! _Cut_! Kau harus menampilkan sisi kelam sang tokoh, Hinata-_san_. Suaramu barusan tidak memberikan kesan itu. Lebih galilah lagi karakter Alois. Hayati, anggap ia bersatu dengan jiwamu. Jadilah Alois seutuhnya!" Pengarah dialog tersebut sedikit memberikan sentakkan pada Hinata.

Hyuuga Hinata merunduk. Ia mengangkat kepalanya lagi untuk melihat _seiyuu_ yang lain dan alangkah terkejut ia ketika melihat Sasuke berdiri di sisi kiri pintu studio dengan tangan melipat di depan dada. Pemuda itu tampak memejamkan mata. Membuat Hinata didera rasa heran. Urusan apa gerangan yang membuat aktor sekaliber Sasuke berkunjung ke mari?

Seolah menjawab pertanyaan di benak Hinata, sang pengarah dialog angkat bicara.

"Kau tidak tahu, Hinata? Drama di mana Sasuke menjadi shinigami merupakan adaptasi dari _anime_ ini dan di sini pun ia menjadi _seiyuu _dari tokoh _shinigami_ tersebut."

'_S-Sasuke seorang seiyuu juga? Kenapa tidak diberitakan?' _

Sasuke akhirnya mendapat gilirannya untuk proses _dubbing_. Ia membuka mata dan menghampiri beberapa rekan seprofesinya di bidang _dubbing_. Ia berbincang dahulu dengan beberapa pemuda sebelum akhirnya memasang _headphone_ dan menempatkan mikrofon tepat di depan mulut.

"**Tugas kita hanya mencabut nyawa mereka dan menempatkan jiwa mereka agar iblis itu tidak terlebih dahulu merebutnya.**"

Hinata yang mendengar Sasuke tengah menjalani perekaman di kursi yang ada di sisi kanan studio terkesima luar biasa. Nyaris sama ketika Sasuke menjadi "Sasuke" di drama. Angkuh dan dingin. Hinata kini mengerti kenapa Sasuke selalu diam dan memejamkan mata setiap kali ia akan tampil, entah itu ketika ia menjadi _seiyuu_, aktor, atau _host _dalam program radio. Sasuke melakukannya sebagai sebuah ritual yang membuat ia menyelami karakter yang harus ia bawakan. Ia mengubah dirinya sendiri dalam waktu yang singkat untuk memberikan penghayatan sempurna pada setiap sosok yang harus ia jadikan.

Melihat itu Hinata jadi malu. Ia telah seseumbar pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan setara dengan Sasuke. Tapi, Sasuke selalu berusaha secara penuh. Sedangkan dia apa? Disentak sedikit saja telah membuat nyalinya ciut. Hinata memejamkan mata, mengadopsi bagaimana Sasuke menghayati perannya.

Hinata kembali bersiap dengan dialognya tadi. Inilah saatnya pertunjukkan yang sesungguhnya!

"**C-CLAUDE … CLAUDE! CLAUDE! JANGAN PERGI!**"

"BAGUS SEKALI!" Sang pengarah dialog tersenyum puas. Ia telah mengamati ekspresi Hinata yang seketika berubah tadi, seperti mendalami sosok Alois yang ia isi.

"Sepertinya jiwa _seiyuu_-mu mulai bangkit. Ayo berusaha!"

* * *

"_Otsukaresama deshita_." Hinata membungkuk berkali-kali pada beberapa _seiyuu_ yang tersisa termasuk Sasuke yang tengah meluruskan kaki di sofa sembari membaca majalah _cosplay_.

Pemuda tampan bersurai hitam itu menurunkan sedikit majalah yang ia baca. "Sudah selesai?"

"_Ah_, i-iya."

Sasuke mengambil posisi duduk setelah meletakkan majalah di meja. Ia lantas meregangkan tangan sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari sofa. "Kuantar. Sudah malam."

"_E-eh_? T-tidak perlu, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau pasti lelah setelah seharian menjalani aktivitas padat. Lagipula aku bisa pulang sendiri naik bis."

Uchiha Sasuke mengacak rambut. "Naik bis malam-malam berbahaya untuk seorang gadis. Aku antar. Nanti kita singgah dulu ke kedai favoritku."

"T-tapi … bisa gawat jika terekam _paparazzi_, bukan? Apalagi sudah lebih dari sekali aku ikut naik ke mobilmu."

Tawa Sasuke meledak. "Hinata, kau terlalu banyak menonton drama!"

* * *

Akhirnya, Hinata ikut menaiki mobil Sasuke. Apalagi, Neji juga sangat setuju jika Sasuke mengantarkan Hinata pulang ketika Sasuke meminta izin tadi via ponsel Hinata. Hyuuga manis itu bukannya tidak ingin, ia hanya takut jika nanti hubungan ia dan Sasuke berakhir sebagai sesuatu yang controversial dan menodai karier Sasuke yang gemilang.

Tapi, sang Uchiha berkali-kali menenangkan dan meyakinkan Hinata bahwa tak akan ada satu hal buruk pun yang terjadi. Membuat Hinata cukup tenang. Setidaknya, lebih tenang.

Ia dan Sasuke mendatangi sebuah kedai _takoyaki_. Kedai tersebut berada di gang sempit sehingga Sasuke dan Hinata harus turun dari mobil dan berjalan sedikit jauh untuk mencapai kedai. Tapi, _toh_, pencapaian mereka berbuah manis. Terutama ketika Hinata menyetujui pernyataan Sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa kedai _takoyaki_ di sini terlezat se-Jepang. Mereka makan dengan lahap sembari sesekali berbincang soal sekolah di mana Sasuke rupanya adalah seorang siswa _homeschooling_. Dari sedikit pembicaraan, Hinata juga tahu bahwa ayah Sasuke tinggal di negeri seberang sebagai petinggi perusahaan otomotif. Mereka menyudahi acara makan mereka dengan cepat karena malam kian larut. Sebelum pamit dari kedai, Hinata tak lupa memesankan beberapa _takoyaki _untuk sang sepupu, Neji.

* * *

Semalaman ini Hinata benar-benar senang. Diantar sang gadis oleh Sasuke seperti halnya malam sebelum ini. Bahkan, malam ini Sasuke sempat bertamu terlebih dahulu dan berbincang dengan Neji sembari menikmati panganan yang Neji buat. Hinata merasa bagaikan seorang tokoh sentral dalam sebuah kisah dongeng. Tersihir untuk merasa bahagia. Meski ia berharap kebahagiaan ini tak akan lekas luntur. Hinata tertidur pulas. Menunggu esok dengan penuh antusias.

Sementara itu, di sebuah rumah berlantai dua, seorang gadis bersurai merah yang mengenakan masker pemutih wajah tengah mengisi sebuah formulir. Formulir drama Naruto yang rupanya kembali membutuhkan beberapa pendatang baru sebagai pengisi tokoh yang akan hadir. Gadis itu begitu bersemangat menggariskan penanya. Ia tersenyum senang.

"Kakashi, aku tidak sabar bisa menjadi bagian dari drama itu dan bertemu denganmu!"

Itu Karin. Gadis yang menjadi sahabat terdekat Hinata. Gadis dengan surai panjang tanpa poni berwarna merah. Ia begitu menyukai Hatake Kakashi yang menjadi salah satu tokoh penting di serial Naruto. Oleh karena itu, setali tiga uang dengan Hinata, ia pun merasa takdir memberinya peluang ketika seorang kenalan memberitahukan bahwa kembali diadakan rekruitmen aktris oleh pihak drama Naruto.

Gadis itu tak tahu bahwa takdir besar juga menantinya. Ia tak tahu apakah ia akan lulus audisi atau tidak. Pun tidak tahu peran apa yang akan ia mainkan bila lulus. Yang ia pedulikan hanya satu, yakni sebuah hasrat bisa berada dekat dengan pemuda yang dipujanya.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Note :**

_Seiyuu :_ Pengisi suara anime

_Otsukaresama deshita :_ Terima kasih atas kerja samanya

_Monthly Personality_/ManPa : Tamu yang merupakan pemeran dalam serial drama Naruto. Selalu berbeda di tiap minggunya

(Bagi yang ingin tahu bagaimana Neji di _fict_ ini dengan rambut pendeknya, bisa dilihat di _cover image fanfict_ ini)


End file.
